diary
by volatileXtimes
Summary: An idea came to mind what if spencer found billy's diary. Sorry I'm Dutch and not so good in English So my brother isn't uploading this anymore so Im doing it. This was a bet between me and mark. I was writing a fanfic and he came in and said he could do it better. So enjoy my bro's shitty writing. Rated M because I dont trust him.


Spencer leaned towards me and said ''You know..''

''what is it?'' I asked.

''you are cute'' Spencer said.

He kissed me!

But then spencer starded to walk away still looking at me.

I hugged him but Spencer pushed me away.

''DON'T LEAVE ME'' I screamed

Spencer turned into dust and flew away...

I woke up.

Just a dream...

It started so good.

ONO don't think about it.

Spencer is your bro.

I looked at spencer's bed, He was already gone.

I noticed a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up

Billy,I already went to school.

I didn't want to wake you up.

See you in the Wi-Fri

Spencer

I sighed I have this dream a lot since I discovered it.

It hurts.

I went to the basement.

Spencer came back early today.

I went to my room Billy wasn't there.

maybe he is in the kitchen.

Billy wasn't was he.

I shouted ''Billy!''

I heard spencer shouting my name.

Why do I always get chills when Spencer is saying my name?

I wanted to daydream about a future that will never happen

Then I heard Spencer saying my name again.''Sup, Broseph?'' I said.

Spencer jumped in the air screaming '' Aaah Billy you scared me to death!'' as he was holding the place where his heart is.''You wil NEVER believe what just happened.'' I smiled Spencer was glowing of excitement the same look as he was talking about movie stuff.

It has to be important

"Mallory asked if I could hang with her in the Wi-Fri.''Billy's smile has gone away as soon as Spencer said Mallory. Of course Spencer is in love with her.

Not him.I feel something break in me.

My heart maybe?

"Thats awesome bromeo.''I smiled a fake dont even notice he is to deep inside Billy behind the sadness Billy is happy because spencer is.

(Well shit. I think I messed up D:But what the hell I don't care hope you like it.)

Billy came in with some smooth peanut butter "Hey Bro there is a concert in honor of me in seattle"I smiled ''Are you going to visit your fans?''

"Of course brofessor I'm going now.''

"Alright Billy bye''

"Bye Spence''

Now I can see what is in the basement.

Billy is there most of the time when he is not with me.

I think shanila has to do something with it maybe they are in love.

Nah that can't be it

Or maybe?

I went to the basement not sure where to seek

.I saw a small box and looked in it.''Hey a notebook''I read the first sentence.

Billys diary.

No I can't read it.

There felt a picture out of it.

Hey thats me eating pizza, why would Billy have a picture of me in his diary?

I got curious and just read his diary.

Dear me,I told Shannilla said it wasn't good to keep my feelings to myself.

Sooo... diary.

I never had a diary before.

When did I found out?

guess I need to start by the beginning.

I liked the Wright's more than my birthfamily.

My family were all a bunch of fucking gold diggers.

Asking for money or stuff.

They didn't even like meI stayed with the Wrights they were so nice for me

A bit weird but still nice I played with spencer and he told me he wanted to be a director

A horror movie director, I said I would watch all his movies and wanted to play in some And he was all sad because yeah horror movies and said "Nooooo! You would die. You cant die Im going to marry you" all sweet and every kid said once

I grinned and skipped a couple pages until I saw something that gave me goosebumps.

There in big letters stood 'FANTASIES' Billy has fantasies about .. me?

Ogod no!

okay so I kept reading that isn't so bad . Yes it was.I didn't even want to KNOW how these are ending. why am I reading these? it was like I found a treasure and the words are my gold. (I dunno you? Just felt like it I can do whatever the fuck I want)I took the diary with me. I should put it back in the box. I had no idea what came over me.I I I wasn't even thinking.

( -yeah I have no idea but he made an actual fic. Grammar sucks but I lost my 10 euro ' can ask me any question you want. If some of you dipshits wanna know something about me.I see a lot of awesome people and writers and I would love to make some write-friends even make an fic together yeah that would be pretty cool also this is the longest chapter. Im working on a homestuck and a randy fic WHOO im on a roll, im so deep in homestuck I cant even see the lights anymore. ENJOY MY BROTHHERS SHITTY WRITING AND SEE Y'ALL NEXT TIME!)


End file.
